Lucy's dark secret
by lmfaoisthebest
Summary: It was during the Grand Magic Games, the first day, the first battle, everything was going to snap. Everything that Lucy tried so hard to hide, will be discovered. Why was the question Lucy was asking as she showed them her darkest secret. She didn't feel anything for her guild, she was using them. That's what she wanted until she finds him. But she does care alot about her guild.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm still carrying on with my other story but had a new idea. So before I forget I'll write this! :)**

Chapter 1:

It was during the Grand Magic Games, the first day, the first battle, everything was going to snap, like a broken pencil. Everything that Lucy tried so hard to hide, will soon be discovered. Why? That was the question Lucy was thinking as she let them see her darkest secret. She didn't feel anything for her guild winning, she was only using them. That's what she wanted until she finds _him. _But for some reason, her team to win the Games was more to her than she thought.

* * *

The first battle began. Lucy from Fairy Tail vs. Flare from Raven Tail. She was getting beaten and bruised by the reds hair that also threatened Asuka's live. Flare's hair stole Lucy's keys and threw them further away from were they stood. It was over, Lucy was going to loose.

"Let's make a bet. Who ever wins gets the other opponents live." Flare grinned gripping Lucy around her arms and legs and held her up.

"Fine. Do you want to die painfully or quickly?" Lucy asked her hair covering her eyes.

"I will win and _you_ shall die the most painful death." Flare's grin grew bigger.

"Painfully. Your wish shall be granted." Lucy smirked evilly. Lucy looked up to see Flare gripping tighter. Soon a dark mist ran up Flare's hair and disintegrated it. Lucy fell to the floor, her legs tucked under her chest and knee's were where her feet should be. (A/N: Hard sentence. You know what position, right?) Flare looked shocked and so did the crowd.

"Painful death? I will let you change that." Lucy said, emotionless. Lucy got no reply so she looke up to Flare who was crying. "You still stick with dying painfully? Fine."

Lucy got up and walked up to Flare. Lucy sat down in a ball and closed her eyes.

"AAAAHHH!" Flare screamed in agony. Blood started to stream from every bit of bare skin. Flare fell to the floor moving quickly and painfully.

"Can you tell me something?" Lucy asked still emotionless. No reply came, only screams of pain. "Why did you threaten Asuk-" Lucy cut her self off.

Why was she thinking this. She only used them to find _him_ and learn his power and share hers. Flare was no longer in pain, Lucy had stopped what she was doing. She stood up and looked straight to Fairy Tail who was in shock. She looked back around to see Flare get up and try to attack her.

"You should rest." Lucy told Flare before knocking her to the floor. The bells chimed telling the fight was over.

"Fairy Tail has won-kabo!" Said the pumpkin man, Mato, the host.

Lucy was walking back to her team before Mato could even lift up her end showing she won. Lucy got back and walked to her team, tears were falling down her cheek.

"Lucy, you had that power?" Natsu asked. Lucy didn't answer she fell to the floor, crying.

"I hurt someone again, _he_ hate's people hurting each other." Lucy cried as Natsu embraced her in a hug.

"Lucy... fight me!" Natsu said pulling away giving his famous grin.

"Lucy, what power is that?" Erza asked leaning closer.

Lucy stopped crying realising Lucy had shown them. Lucy held her palm up facing towards the sky. She muttered a few words then a black light appeared on her hand. It went past everyone who had seen Lucy using her magic. She gave them a false memory and changed the replays on the screen. She changed it so she summoned Loke and had defeated Flare. Everyone fell to the floor except from Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rouge. The Dragon Slayers don't take affect on this magic.

"What's going on?!" Gajeel yelled looking around to see the audience lying on the floor.

"If you want to live, you must tell people I summoned Loke and he beat Flare." Lucy told them so loud the whole arena could hear what Lucy said.

"Would you really kill us?" Sting yelled back to Lucy.

"A dragon slayer promised his life he wouldn't say anything. He told them. So... I killed him." Lucy grinned evilly that sent shivers down their spines.

"You will do this, won't you?" Lucy asked her grin turning to a smirk.

All the dragon slayers nodded afraid of Lucy.

"And you will forget what happened, right?" Lucy asked with a violent look.

They nodded again. Then all the people started getting up, confused on why they were on the ground.

"Natsu, Lucy, what happened?" Gray asked standing up.

Natsu looked to the floor trying not to say.

"The power that Jellal had said he feels every year. It happened but dragon slayers took no affect but because me and Natsu were touching each other it didn't affect me." Lucy said calmly as Natsu looked up at Lucy.

Gray, Erza and Elfman stared in awe at what Lucy had just said. They looked to the other dragon slayers with fear in their eyes. Lucy smirked as they believed her. Natsu was concerned on what Lucy did and why.

"Lucy... why lie?" Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear.

"I don't know." Lucy replied casually.

Lucy walked away and went to the inn to rest for a while.

* * *

Lucy laid on her bed smirking. She was staring at her left arm as black runes were flashing on her arm.

"We can meet again... soon!" Lucy whispered into the emptiness of the room.

**Hope you enjoy! I will update as well as my other story. I will try to do both each day. If not I will do 1 that day and the other the next.**


	2. unfinished message

a long time ago, a dragon slayer spoke of a rumour. Soon it spread around the whole of Fiore. He spoke the words, "The deaths were not just by Zeref. I've seen a blonde girl with him. They have the same power and it seems she's filled your mind with a false memory. 2 days pasted and at the stroke of midnight, the dragon slayer was found in a pool of blood that soaked through his clothes. A message next to the man was written in dark red blood. It said, "They've separated, so has their power. But when they meet the wor-" The message ended, leaving many in awe.

* * *

Lucy was still smirking at her flashing arm. She didn't notice Erza walk in and stop and stare at her.

"Lucy... your arm..." Erza trailed off making Lucy notice were she stood.

Lucy dropped her arm and turned her head to stare at Erza with a emotionless look in her eyes.

"Good luck." Lucy said and turned her head to face the ceiling.

"Good luck? For what?" Erza asked completely confused.

Lucy turned to face her again.

"I have finally found him!" Lucy smirked evilly.

Erza was confused, too confused. She was replaying what Lucy had said in her mind, then stopped and turned around. A dark figure loomed over her. Erza was still confused she hit the figure for getting in the way of her thinking.

"Ow! Erza what was that for?" Natsu asked holding his head which had a huge bump on it.

"I was thinking!" yelled Erza still replaying what Lucy had said over and over.

laughter came from the inn doors and there stood Gray laughing an pointing at Natsu.

"Something funny, ice princess?!" Natsu yelled which made Gray stop laughing making their heads hitting each other.

"Yeah, you, Flame brain!" Gray screamed in Natsu's face.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked angerily with a muderous aura around her.

Gray and Natsu had stopped and pretended to be best friends.

"No ma'am! We're best friends, right, Natsu?" Gray grinned nervously.

Natsu nodded, also with a nervous smile.

"Now, shut the hell up! I'm trying to think!" Erza bellowed angrily.

Both stopped and looked concerned. Erza doesn't normally think.

"Lucy, why are you wishing me god luck?" Erza asked looking back to the peaceful blonde laying on the bed.

"I thought I told you. Well I found _him._ When I learn his power and show him mine... the unfinished message will be told." Lucy said smirking.

Everyone looked at Lucy with confusion in their eyes.

"I'm tired, try to have a good sleep." Lucy said before turning over and falling asleep.

**Sorry the chapter is short, I'm on my kindle and it's really annoying me. Anyways, I'll update later.**


	3. I promised

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

Previously:

"Lucy, why are you wishing me god luck?" Erza asked looking back to the peaceful blonde laying on the bed.

"I thought I told you. Well I found ___him. _When I learn his power and show him mine... the unfinished message will be told." Lucy said smirking.

Everyone looked at Lucy with confusion in their eyes.

"I'm tired, try to have a good sleep." Lucy said before turning over and falling asleep.

Chapter 3:  
Lucy POV;

I opened my eyes and looked up to the ceiling. A small smirk placed on my face. I got up and put on the first thing I could find, which was a blue mini skirt with a brown belt and a white top with blue lines running up the buttons that held it together. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair. I heard snores coming from the other rooms and that placed a frown on my face. I put down the brush and walked out of the bathroom. I pulled some black high-heel boots and made my way to my bedroom door. I opened it slowly making it creak. When it was open I made my way past the sofa Natsu was laying on and doors to the rest of my teams bedrooms. I walked past Erza's room and the door opened. Standing in the door way was Erza.

"Lucy, were are you going? The games start in an hour!" Erza said gleaming a bit of curiosity in her stare.

I stood still, moving my head to my shoulder. I looked at her, emotionless. I turned my head and began to start walking again, "For some fresh air." I told her walking past a dribbling Natsu.

I got out of the inn and slammed the door behind me, hearing Natsu shouting at Gray. I looked back to my arm, the ruins were still engraved deeply into my skin. They weren't flashing any more which made me sigh. I walked past a few inn's that were designed for different teams of the Grand Magic Games. I heard shouts, laughter and cries as I walked past different inn's. After a 30 minuet walk around, I headed my way back to Fairy Tail A's team inn. I opened the door and my high-heel's clapped against the wooden floor. Everyone turned to me looking shocked.

"What is it?" I asked them looking at them.

"Oh, we were trying to work out who _he _was." Erza told me, looking sternly at me.

"There's no need to find that out." I told them, walking to the sofa in front of them. "Right, Natsu?"

Natsu looked to the floor then back up to me. I was giving him deathly stares making him look back to the floor. Natsu nodded still keeping his eyes pinned down to the floor. I turned my head to look at Erza, Gray and Elfman's shocked glances. They were sitting on the sofa opposite me, while Natsu was sitting next to me.

"The games will start soon, we better get there soon." I told them walking to the door.

"I'm going to join in today!" Shouted Natsu following me behind like nothing happened just now.

I nodded and looked over my shoulder to a concerned Erza. I gave her a sinister smile making her look angry. I turned my head back to the outside and we began to walk towards the arena.

After a slow walk, we finally entered and made it to our seats. After a few minuets the host said the first game and Natsu volunteered even knowing what the game was. It was on transport, Natsu's weakness. I noticed Gajeel volunteer along with Sting, both I remember not falling when I gave other people false memory's. This meant that they were dragon slayers and dragon slayer's weakness is transportation. They got ready to start and as they began they soon turned a shade of green. I sighed and began to walk to the back of the team. I walked past Erza who looked at me with anger. All I did was smirk which made her more angry. I laughed mentally at Erza's expressions and leaned against a wall.

What seemed like years, I heard the host, Mato, say that Fairy Tail A came in 5th place. Natsu walked in and smiled turning back to his normal skin colour. I heard him announce the second days battles. The first one was Elfman from Fairy Tail A vs Bacchus from Quatro Cerberous. Elfman walked past me and I smirked at him. I saw him see me and he seemed angry. I frowned at his reaction and looked back to Erza and Gray who were staring at me aggressively.

"What is it?" I asked acting confused.

"Lucy, what's gotten into you?" Erza asked looking depressed.

"Oh I'm concerned for you!" I smiled and noticed Natsu looking to the ground.

"Don't give us that! Your giving us evil smirks and acting oddly!" Yelled Erza.

"Do you want to fight then?" I asked, smirking.

"Fine! If I win you tell us who he is but if I loose we wont look into it any more!" Erza told me and I nodded.

"Natsu!" I grinned and looked at Erza's puzzled face.

Natsu walked in front of me looking angry.

"Sorry." Natsu whispered.

I saw Erza look confused but also a bit angry at what Natsu was saying. I knew she knew I did something to make Natsu go against his team mates. Erza was correct, I had.

Flashback; Last night:

_Natsu walked into my room looking concerned. I frowned to his look and sat up from my bed._

"_Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu asked sitting on my bed._

"_Well, because I care for you, I showed my true magic. But it's a dark magic so if the council found out, they would arrest me. I don't want to see you sad, Natsu." I told him smiling._

_I saw Natsu's face turn a scarlet red and I giggled at him. _

"_I don't want to see you cry!" I told him with a sad look in my eyes._

_I saw him have a shocked look on his face but then embraced me in a hug. I felt water drop on shoulder and I turned confused._

"_I don't want you to leave!" Natsu whispered into my ear._

"_Then please protect me, from everyone, even Fairy Tail if they fight with me, please!" I begged gripping tighter onto Natsu._

"_I promise!" Natsu told me making me smirk. _

End of flashback:

"I promised Lucy!" Natsu shouted over loud roars from the audience.

I smirked and looked at Erza who stood up from her fighting stance and looked away. I smiled as Natsu turned to face me, "Thanks, Natsu!"

"Natsu, what did you promise Lucy?" Erza asked still looking away.

"To protect her." Natsu said bluntly.

I heard Mato say that Elfman was the winner and he began to walk back. He walked past me and gave me an odd look. I frowned again but leaned back against the wall.

"Good going, Elfman!" Natsu said giving Elfman his famous grin.

Erza and Gray also smiled. The host said the next battle had started but I didn't pay any attention and walked back to the inn. Once I arrived I got undressed and put on my pink pyjamas. I pulled white covers on my bed back and I tucked myself into the covers. I looked up to the ceiling then smiled and shut my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Sorry

Hey sorry guys if you liked this story... I hate it and think I could make it better and change it. So I'm going to conclude this in a short chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 4:

I got called, again, to the battle part of the GMG. I stood with a face of boredom as I faced Kagura. (Yeah I changed it! I don't know that's how you spell it but oh well!) The battle begun and I didn't move. She charged at me but I dodged them easily. She pushed her sword contained in her case under my feet so I jumped up quickly and landed when she pulled it away. I yawned and she jumped and lifted her sword above her head. And swiped it down at full speed. Still yawning, I grabbed it in my hand and rubbed my eyes from tiredness. She pulled out her sword, making Mermaid Heal stare in awe. She swiped it quickly and knocked me back cutting my face. A drop of blood fell from my cheek and landed on her left arm. The black runes flashed on her arm making everyone stare. I stood up and from my boot, I pulled out a small knife tainted in darkness and death. I dragged it across my arm making it bleed. A drop of blood from my arm fell from my arm and landed on the sand. The sun hide behind the clouds making it ominously dark.

"What did you do?" Asked Kagura with shock in her voice. An evil smile was placed on my lips.

"Good-bye, Kagura-chan!" I smiled happily to her. Her eyes filled with fright.

The darkness made it hard to see from the seats that surrounded the arena. When the darkness lifted, I stood above Kagura, her blood stained my hands. I smiled again as she tried to beg for help but failed. It was f-

I fell to the ground. A tight gripping sensation tightened around my neck making me chock. The lack of air made my eyes beginning to close.

I lay alone in a prison of darkness that was my consciousness slowly getting eaten by the darkness that decayed my life. I smiled to myself. The decaying had stopped, the prison was getting lighter, the prison had an exit. I took it and I opened my eyes to see the clouds. I saw Natsu, Erza and Gray with the rest of Fairy Tail staring at me, Concerned.

"What happened to you, Lucy?" Erza asked, scared. I looked up to her and smiled.

"Sorry guys, I wanted to see you one last times so I agreed to let him take my body and save my life. Sorry!" I told them, sadly. They smiled and hugged me, suffocating me with their weight.

"It's good to have you back, Luce!" Natsu grinned with Happy floating next to him.


End file.
